She's All I Need
by Mickey0107
Summary: He's had enough. Enough of the controlling. Enough of the hurt. Enough of the pain. But even through that, she came out. She was the only one who seemed to understand him. And she's all that he needs. Based upon the song: The Rose by Bette Midler


**Okay, since so many people liked my other miraculous one-shot. I decided to do one about Adrien, unlike Chat Noir. I got some really positive reviews for this one and I hope to get more for this one. Please review and possibly I'll make another one. I think I have more ideas about this.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Mama, you'll never leave me right?" A young radiant child asked his mother who smiled down upon him. She ran a hand through his beautiful golden locks. _

_"Of course, my child. I would never dream of leaving you." The child beamed at his mother, hugging her tightly or as tight as he could make it. She laughed a beautiful musical note. _

_"I love you, mama." A light kiss was placed upon his head. _

_"And I love you, Adrien." _

**_-Line Break-_**

_"DON'T SPEAK THAT TONE OF VOICE TO ME WOMAN!" Adrien covered his ears, shivering as a loud slap was heard. _

_"YOU DARE HIT ME?!" Another slap was heard and soon items began to smash making Adrien cry. Adrien pressed himself against the wooden wall of the closet. He wanted to his mother. He wanted her arms wrapped around him. _

_"I"M LEAVING!" Leaving? Leaving where? Adrien peaked out from the crack in between the door. He watched as his mother packed her suitcase. _

_"Mom?" Adrien whispered, hoping that she could hear him. She didn't bat an eye at him, but he could see that her eyes were cold and heartless. This wasn't the mom that he knew. "Mom!" Adrien burst out of the closet, but she still didn't seem to hear her. He felt arms wrap around his waist, holding him back. _

_"MOM!" He struggled against the strong arms until he lost all energy. "Mom...mom...mom..."_

* * *

"Adrien, wake up!" Adrien jolted awake as he looked at his kwami. "Whoa, kid. You, okay?" Adrien sniffed and nodded. He looked at his computer to see his mother's picture. The last one he had taken with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Adrien said giving a small smile to his kwami. "Don't worry about me, Plagg." Adrien got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw tear stains running down his cheeks.

Adrien got up and sighed. He turned on the shower, wanting to wash away any remnants of him crying. His father wouldn't like that, especially today.

Adrien quickly got dressed by the time Natalie knocked on the door. Adrien looked at his father's assistant who always had this cold look in her eye.

"Your father is requesting you to eat with him." Natalie said as Adrien nodded. Adrien opened his white button down shirt to let Plagg fly inside. Adrien walked into the dining hall and his eyes lit up somewhat when he saw his father sitting there. He looked up at Adrien and he quickly sat down.

"Adrien, how is school?" His father asked as Adrien nervously picked at his food. He didn't know how to react since his father had this aura of coldness around him and an indifferent face.

"Good. I'm passing all my subjects and accelerating in my extracurricular activities." Adrien responded taking a bite from his eggs. His father nodded and he rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Adrien was the first to leave the table and picked up his bag. He sighed as he entered the car and looked out the window. There was no love in his life, none at all. Well, if you didn't count his lady.

A smile graced his lips as he thought about Ladybug and was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Marinette coming out of her parents bakery. He tapped his driver and gave his most dazzling smile.

"Can we pick up my friend, please?" Adrien asked, his eyes practically begging. Gorilla, the driver as Adrien like to call him, grunted and slowed to a stop. Adrien rolled down the window and smiled at his friend. "Hey, Marinette. Would you like a ride?" Marinette froze and looked at Adrien. Her cheeks were dusted a light pink as she smiled at Adrien.

"S-Sure." Adrien grinned and opened his door for Marinette to get in. He shifted over to the side and Marinette sat next to him. She gave him a small shy smile before Gorilla began driving once more. "T-Thanks, A-Adrien." He smiled at his friend.

"Your welcome, Marinette." Adrien could never understand why Marinette stuttered so much around him. He hoped that she didn't hate him. Adrien looked to the front and mentally sighed.

"Are you okay?" He looked at Marinette to see evident worry in her eyes. Adrien nodded.

"Of course. I've never been better." What surprised Adrien though was that Marinette didn't stutter at all! Maybe she was beginning to like him! Adrien did a little happy dance inside as the car slowed to a stop in front of their school. Gorilla opened the door for Marinette and Adrien. Adrien helped Marinette out as her cheeks turned a shade darker.

"Thanks." Adrien watched her go and smiled to himself. His first friend, but something about that didn't seem right. He walked into class wondering what that was all about.

* * *

_"GET OUT!" _

Adrien jolted awake from his slumber and put a hand on his rapidly beating heart. He can't believe that he had fallen asleep in the middle of Ms. Bustier's class. Adrien mentally groaned as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Marinette, who was even more worried than this morning.

"Adrien, are you sure you're alright?" Marinette asked as Adrien tried to give her one of his best supermodel fake smiles.

"Yeah, Marinette. I'm fine." Adrien answered hoping that she would believe him, but Marinette grabbed his arm and all but dragged him outside. She pulled him into a corner and stood in front of him.

"Adrien, you don't look fine. I'm your f-friend." Marinette said with a painful look in her eye. "You can tell em anything." Marinette touch ed his shoulder lightly, reminded Adrien of his mother. Maybe he could trust Marinette. After all, she was his first friend.

"It's the day when my mother disappeared." Adrien whispered and Marinette didn't stifle her gasp. But Adrien didn't expect being pulled into a hug. It felt right and warm. He took a deep breath and noticed that Marinette smelled like pastries and sugar. She was warm and comforting unlike his house, cold and unforgiving.

"I'm sure your mother loves you very much." Marinette's voice soothed Adrien. He reciprocated her hug and held onto her tightly. If she wasn't friends with him, who knows what he would do. Adrien didn't see her blush, but she felt perfect in his arms. Almost as perfect as Ladybug. But would his father approve if he had Marinette as more than a friend?

Adrien was the first t pull away and smiled down at Marinette. Marinette giggled and pulled out a handkerchief. She wiped Adrien's cheeks which he didn't know were wet again from the tears. He took her hand in his and loved the feel of her delicate yet firm fingers against his.

"Thank you, Marinette." Adrien said as he kissed her cheek. He walked around Marinette as soon as the bell rung and grabbed his bag. He felt great as if a burden was lifted off his shoulders. He walked over to his car and grabbed onto the door. He turned to look at Marinette who was smiling at him and waving. He returned the smile, a true genuine one, and waved back. He then got in his car and looked out the window.

"Did you have a good day at school, Adrien?" Natalie asked as Adrien nodded, humming at the same time.

"You could say it was the best one yet."

* * *

Adrien walked through the huge doors of his house and there was his father, Gabriel, standing there with his hands behind his back. His face was stern and void of any emotions.

"I would like to talk to my son alone, please." Gabriel said as Adrien wondered what he did wrong. Gorilla and Natalie obeyed his wishes and walked away, laving Adrien alone with his father. Adrien's hand tightened on the strap of his bag as he waited for his father to speak. "Adrien, do you understand that I do my best to make you happy?" Adrien's breath caught in his throat? Was he in trouble?

"Yes, Father." Adrien replied as Gabriel began to walk down the steps, the clicking of his shoes hitting the marble floor were the only sounds in the room.

"And you understand that care and provide for you as a father?" Gabriel said as Adrien tried not to speak out.

"Yes, Father." Gabriel stood in front of Adrien, towering over him with a sense of authority.

"Then you understand why I had this brought to my attention." Gabriel pulled out his phone and showed Adrien a picture of him and Marinette hugging. Adrien looked at it closely and realized that it was only posted minutes after school ended. Who could have taken that photo? "Who is this girl in the picture?" Adrien looked into his father's grey soulless eyes before speaking.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was the girl who won your fashion contest a few months back." Adrien replied as Gabriel hummed.

"She is an upcoming designer, then?" Adrien nodded. "I do not permit you to be friends with this girl." Adrien's whole world broke.

"What?!" He blurted out without thinking. "Marinette is one of my best friends." _Pang. _"She's helped me through so many things that no one else would have helped me with." _Pang. _"She's someone who I care about a lot." _PANG. _

Gabriel stared at Adrien, unblinking and unnerving. Adrien stopped himself from saying any more. He had already pressed his boundaries when he lashed out at his father. Adrien swallowed his words and waited for his father to say something.

"It seems that she is becoming a bad influence on you. You were never like this when you never met her. You're just like your mother." Gabriel's words echoed throughout Adrien's head, repeating over and over again. Marinette? A bad influence? Adrien couldn't control his spur of emotions running through his mouth.

"Bad influence? BAD INFLUENCE?! You have no right to talk about bad influences when you are one!" Adrien yelled, a look of shock passing on his father's face. "Your the reason why mother left! Marinette is the only one-" **_SLAP! _**

Adrien's head was turned to the side with his cheek stinging. Never had his father hit him before. The memory of the same slap that Gabriel hit his mother with, came back to the front of his mind. Gabriel wasn't a father, he was a menace.

"I will not have you speak like that to me, Adrien." Adrien curled up a fist in his free hand, trying to restrain himself from punching Gabriel.

"That is your opinion, Gabriel." Adrien said, not looking at another look of surprise on Gabriel's face. "If you cannot comprehend that I am my own person, I don't think we need to be on contact anymore." Adrien turned around and briskly walked out before Gabriel could say anything. Adrien was beyond mad when he walked own the streets of Paris. He need to find her. He needed her around him. He needed her.

* * *

_Some say love_

_It is a river_

A knock on the door was all he needed.

_That drowns the tender reed_

The door opened to reveal a family worth loving.

_Some say love_

_It is __razor_

She was there, smiling at him. Ready for him to tell him everything.

_That leaves the soul to bleed_

He was loved and he loved her.

_Some say love_

_It is a hunger_

She was all he needed in his most desperate of times.

_An endless, aching __need_

Love bloomed within his chest when all secrets fell beneath them

_I say love _

_It is a flower_

They were a team worth dying for.

_And you it's only seed_

He remembered when he asked her to accept all his love.

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance_

He remembered when she accepted his whole being.

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance_

The man, who could never understand, would never be able to forgive himself.

_It's the one who won't be taken_

_Who cannot seem to give_

He was content with his perfect family of his love and children

_And the soul afraid of dyin'_

_That never learns to live_

He was ecstatic when he met the woman who flew so far from his reach.

_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long_

He watched as his life became more perfect each year with grandchildren.

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong_

He was his own man.

_Just remember in the winter_

He would never be used again.

_Far beneath the bitter snow_

He smiled happily, wrinkles across his face. He held a red rose in his hand and slowly leaned down to place the beautiful flower on a grave. he held his cane in his hand and took a deep breath. He sat next to the grave and looked to the blue sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his last one in this world.

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love_

He saw her, holding her hand out. He took it with a smile forever plastered onto his face. She led him to the place where his family lived. She giggled and gave him a rose. He kissed her passionately on the cheek, ready to begin their life once more and watch their children and their children's children from far above.

_In the spring becomes the rose_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng ****Agreste**

**2000-2065 **

**She was more than he could have ever hoped for.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adrien Agreste**

**2000-2068**

**He could have never hoped for more than her**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**That was the end guys! Please leave a review of what you thought. I know it's not as sad as the other ones, but I had to end this on a happier note. So thanks guys for reading and leave a review! Mickey OUT!**


End file.
